You're Not The Only One
by AtrophysFinest
Summary: After yet another bad day at Smallville High, Clark Kent and his adoptive parents are in a state of shock at the claim made by a mystery man's sudden intrusion of the Kent Farm. Who is he? What is his purpose? How does he know so much about Clark? (Rated T as it's not as, well... Graphic as my other content. Lois and Clark and DBZ elements form the backbone of this piece.).
1. Prologue

You're Not The Only One.

DISCLAIMER: Any and ALL copyrights go to their respective owners, affiliates and such, all I own are the words in this slowly-growing piece, and the OC (Original Character, for those unfamiliar with the term.) who was born in my own mind and love for the Superman storylines. (Lois and Clark, Smallville and the Christopher Reeve movies, mainly with Gene Hackman as Lex Luthor.

Prologue

The population of the planet Krypton looked upwards in fear at the monster who had given them front-row seats to their doom. "It's... It's him! He created the Red Sun!" Jor-El, one of Krypton's most respected members of the entire populace addressed everyone. "Everyone, there is no time for panic. We have to get to our Pods, before we lose everything we have ever loved." "All of the Pods have been destroyed by the Black Star Attack Force!" Jor-El let his arms fall at his sides. "We are all doomed. There is no way we can stop the Red Sun from destroying our planet, we might as well face facts. I have prayed this day would never come..." Suddenly, Jor-El had had a brainwave. "Citizens of Krypton, I have the key to destroying the General!" Everyone had mixed emotions; some wanted to know what Jor-El had to say, while others thought that he knew how to stop the Red Sun, so they were uninterested. Most of the would-be listeners refused to accept the ramblings of a once proud warrior.

"My first child, my son, Kal-El, was sent to a planet, which is a very long distance from us. He cannot stop the General alone. That is why I have decided to send my other son, to the very same planet, so they can become the Ultimate Being." One of the Kryptonian officials turned to Jor-El and snarled. "Oh, sure, send another blood relative. The rest of us can die, while your sons are left to avenge us, by attempting to defeat an invincible opponent, by becoming a creature which has had no record of existence for over ten thousand years!" Angry civilians began expressing their agreement with the official's words, while others disagreed, causing a planet-wide brawl.

Jor-El sighed. There was nothing else he could do. Someone appeared at his side. "Need some assistance, brother?" Jor-El turned to the voice and gasped. He was surprised to witness the form of his long-lost brother, Zor-El. "I thought you were fighting the General's armies?" Zor-El laughed. "What, and miss this? Do you honestly think I would rather fight pointless, evenly-matched battles, and then miss the final chance to save our home-world? You're getting too old, brother." Jor-El sighed. "Always the comedian... Can you speak to the population? I have to prepare my son for his journey." Zor-El nodded, watched his older brother leave, and turned to face the crowd. "Citizens of Krypton, General Zor-El has returned!" The entire planet cheered a cheer which seemingly knocked the planet slightly out of orbit. "Everyone, return to your homes, only temporarily, and retrieve your strongest battle uniforms! If we can all band together, and defeat the General, we will have a chance of stopping the Red Sun from destroying our planet!" Without another word, every last citizen returned to their homes to retrieve their battle uniform. Zor-El looked up at space, eyes focused on the General, smirking. "If you think you've won... You're wrong."

Everyone was ready for the last-ditch attempt, the one that would either spell salvation, or eternal doom. Zor-El addressed the population, one last time. "This is it, for Krypton!" Zor-El removed his cape, revealing his purple battle uniform. "NOW!" Zor-El sprang from the ground, followed by the entire population. Their target was General Zod, traitor to Krypton, and the one who brought them to their impending demise. The Red Sun grew ever closer, as one-by-one, another Kryptonian fell. As the Red Sun finally collided with Krypton, a lone Kryptonian Pod could be seen, heading for Earth, flanked on all sides by meteors.

 **A/N** : I apologise if not many readers are a fan of the prologue, but things will make a lot more sense in Chapter One, I promise you! Until then, Keep On Rockin'!


	2. Twelve Years Later

Twelve Years Later...

"Clark, how was school?" Clark Kent sighed, carding his fingers through his hair. "Oh, the usual. I'm in love with Lana, Whitney hates me, I didn't come into contact with Kryptonite, and Lex has gone ahead with his plans to buy the Smallville Crows." Clark's adoptive father, Johnathan Kent, growled. "So, another piece of history to be ruined by the Luthor clan..." Clark's adoptive mother, Martha Kent sighed. "As much as I dislike the Luthor family, Clark and Lex are very good friends. We shouldn't stand in the way of their friendship." Johnathan looked up from his magazine, _Farming Quarterly_. "I hear what you're saying, but-" Johnathan was cut off, mid-sentence, by the sound of something hitting the ground outside the farmhouse. "What, the?"

Everyone rushed outside to see a pod of some kind, black and golden smoke billowing from a large crack down the middle. To their surprise, a large contingent of debris was launched from the pod-like object at all angles, by a fist. Clark was in front of his parents, shielding them from the blast with his Kryptonian strength. Another hand appeared, this time with a sword, with a golden crystal embedded in the hilt. A humanoid slowly clambered out of the pod, stood up and dusted himself down. He was wearing what looked to be a black, purple and gold Ninja Gi uniform, torn all over, with a scabbard for his sword at his left hip. He spoke with a Kansas-esque accent, similar to Clark's.

"Whoa, rough landing, the pod could use some repairs. Hm, I think I'm in the right place." The mystery humanoid turned to face Clark and his family, who stood his ground, in front of his parents. "Who are you? Where did you come from, and, more to the point, what are you doing here?" The unknown character ran his fingers through his shoulder-length black hair and smirked. "Don't you know who I am, Kal-El?" Clark felt a lump in his throat, and felt his heart race. "Who... Who are you?" The stranger's smirk grew wider. "Well, to put it briefly... I'm your brother." Clark's heart raced even faster. He turned his head to look at his parents briefly, and turned back to his 'brother'.

 **A/N** : This is a spoiler to the inevitable first chapter! (I swear, this time!). Well, anyway, I thought I'd go over a couple of things before I end with my usual quote: The Kryptonian battle uniforms are basically a variation of the Saiyan battle armour seen in Dragon Ball: Z, but they all have capes, like King Vegeta, as well as the fact that they all bear capes, each with their family crest stitched into the fabric. One final thing I should definitely note... In this novel, Jonathan and Martha Kent are based on the portrayals by Eddie Jones and K Callan of the Lois and Clark era. (My personal favourite of the Kents.). Anyway, onto Chapter One, which will be uploaded very soon! (In the next ten minutes, I think!). Keep On Rockin'!


	3. Introductions and Racing Hearts

Chapter One: Introductions and Racing Hearts

"I don't even know your name. I don't even have a brother!" Clark's 'brother' shook his head. "Come on... Clark, is it? I _am_ your brother. Do you know about the planet Krypton? Our father..." Johnathan shot the trespasser a menacing glare. "Our _biological_ father is... _Was_ called Jor-El. He died on the planet's surface, along with the rest of the population, in a horrific meteorite shower, that reduced the entire planetoid to dust. No-one survived, except for you and I." Clark's eyes widened in shock. "How do you know all of this?" The 'brother' responded with a face-palm. "Did you _not_ notice the symbol on the Pod? It's a sort of 'family crest' thing; a lot of families have them. Don't worry; I won't hurt your parents. You have my word. Hey, you can even hold my sword." Clark took the sword and examined the blade. "It's one hundred per-cent Kryptonian steel. It's unbreakable. It is at least eight million times stronger than this planet's strongest diamond. It can cut through anything, though I haven't tried everything, I haven't really had chance to." Clark nodded and walked over to the Pod.

He ran his fingers across the surface, before stopping. Moving his hand and blowing away the dust, his eyes were fixated upon a golden 'S', in the centre of an upside-down triangle. Clark's jaw dropped, and he turned to the Kryptonian he now recognised as his brother, who was gazing into the sky.

"All right, so you _are_ my brother. You still haven't told me your name." The Kryptonian laughed and turned to face Clark. "Heh, didn't I? Oh, right, I didn't... My name, my _Kryptonian_ name is Johnor-El, but you can call me John. I'm sorry it's not a more creative Earth name, but I'm tired from the journey." John outstretched his arm, opening his hand. Clark walked over to his brother, nodded, smiled, and the two final Kryptonians in existence shook hands.

John scratched the back of his head and smirked. "What day is it, Clark?" Clark's eyes widened in shock at the sudden realisation of the day. "It's Friday, any minute now, Chloe will be... Oh, God! We have to hide the Pod!" John met Clark's response with a puzzled look and a shrug of his shoulders. "What's the rush?" Clark became frantic. "Because my friends don't know who I really am! They have no idea I'm _Kryptonian_!"

John shrugged his shoulders a second time. "What's so bad about them not knowing?" Clark rushed over to the Pod and struggled to lift it. "News travels fast, in a small town! If someone finds out, other than the four of us, we'll be taken to a lab, and dissected!" John felt a lump in his throat, and helped Clark raise the Pod from the ground. "Where do we put it?" Clark thought for a moment, before having a brainwave. "Are you a fast runner?" John smirked. "I'm Kryptonian, of course I am!" Clark nodded. "Do you think we can get this halfway around the world, in time?" "How long have you got till your friends arrive?" Clark looked at his watch. "Five minutes!" Without another word, John and Clark sprinted to the other side of the planet, carrying the Pod on their shoulders.

A small, blue car pulled up at the front of the Kent's driveway. The front passenger door opened, and a young, golden-haired teenager stepped out. Waving 'Goodbye' to the driver, she slung her bag over her shoulder, and slowly walked up the driveway. Noticing Johnathan and Martha, she smiled and waved to them. Walking at a slightly brisker pace, she made her way to the farm owners. Johnathan and Martha smiled back, and began to walk towards her.

In the Sahara Desert, John and Clark had completed their objective, of hiding the Pod in the sand. Clark looked toward the burial site. "Do you think anyone will notice?" John smirked. "Well, considering the fact we had to form a considerable number of new sand dunes, I don't think anyone will notice." Clark looked at his watch, growling. "My friends have arrived!" John nodded and smirked again. "Hey, Clark." Clark turned to his brother, growling. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. "What?" John smirked evilly, a mock-challenging stare in his eyes. "I'll race you." In less than a blink of an eye, John sped away. Clark shook his head, and charged after his younger sibling.

"So, where's Clark?" Martha couldn't think of an excuse, but luckily, Johnathan had stepped in. "Clark's with his brother, he's just showing him around." The teenager raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Clark has a _brother_?" Martha nodded. "He turned up, out of the blue, he has a different father, and I gave birth when Johnathan and I were taking some time apart. Johnathan raises him as his own, though."

The teenager nodded, before looking up to the sky, noticing the sudden change in the clouds. "It looks like a storm is coming..." Martha put her arm around the teenager's shoulder. "We'd best get inside." The trio entered the farmhouse, just missing the torrential downpour that broke out of the clouds.

Once they were safely inside, Martha was the first to hear the wind howling. She knew it was only temporary, as she realized the two brothers were almost home. John was the first to reach the Kent Farm, with Clark appearing a second later. Smirking, John turned to face his brother and folded his arms. Clark was out of breath. "How... Can you be... So fast...?" John stretched his arms above his head, smirking again. "To be honest, I have no idea." His breath fully recovered, Clark stood up and looked at his brother. "I don't think my friends will be able to take you seriously, with those clothes." John looked down, at his feet, and nodded. "I see what you mean..." Clark thought for a moment, before speeding towards the barn, and returning in a split-second. In his hands, was a pair of oil-soaked jeans, a torn black vest, and a blue plaid shirt. John smiled, and turned around to change. Clark shook his head, and turned on his heel.

"I have to say, these clothes are pretty snug, I don't look too bad." Clark nodded, and took his brother's clothes to the Storm Cellar. While Clark made his way to the Storm Cellar, John heard a woman's voice. Knowing it wasn't Martha's, he focused his vision on the unknown sound. As soon as he saw the young woman, he felt his heart race. He stumbled, and hit the ground, hard. He blacked out.

Inside the farmhouse, the teenager was enjoying a coffee, when she heard the noise. Placing her mug on the table, she turned her head to face the window. "Did anyone hear that?" Johnathan looked up from his newspaper and shook his head. "You must be hearing things." The young female ran outside, not caring about the stormy weather. Knowing something must be wrong, Johnathan leapt up from the table, put his coat on, and chased after her.

John was unconscious, out for the count. Clark saw his brother slumped on the ground, and ran towards him. He noticed the teenager, and decided not to use his powers to sprint there.

The teenager reached John, and checked for a pulse, on his wrist. Unable to find one, she feared the worst. She looked up and saw Clark, and looked back down at his brother. "Clark, do you know who this is?" Clark nodded. "He's my brother." The woman snapped back, trying to find a pulse. "Don't just stand there, call for an ambulance!" Clark ran inside, informing Martha of what had happened.

"He has a pulse, but he's barely breathing!" Clark froze in fear. "I know CPR, give me some space!" Clark and Johnathan stepped back, noticing Martha; they stood at either side of her. The teenager spent a minute performing CPR, before she heard a coughing sound from underneath her. She moved away slightly, to give John some space to breathe.

John's eyes opened, and he continued coughing. Martha was in tears, Johnathan was there to comfort her. Clark crouched down next to his brother, and slowly helped him to his feet. "Welcome back." John coughed one final time, and dusted himself down, looking up at his brother. "What happened? Great, these clothes are ruined..." Someone tapped on John's shoulder, and he turned on his heel. As soon as he saw her, he began to feel dizzy. As he stumbled, Clark was there to catch him. John got back to his feet, and faced the woman who had saved his life. "I wasn't going to let you die in this weather, it's too generic. I'm sorry; I have a crude sense of humour. I'm Chloe, Chloe Sullivan." John felt his heart leap up to his throat, and felt it race a thousand times faster.

Outstretching his own hand, John barely managed to speak. "I'm John, John... ...Kent. It's an honour." Chloe turned to her best friend and raised an eyebrow. "I never knew a member of the Kent family could be so polite." Clark shook his head, groaning. Chloe smirked. "I'm joking, Clark. You can never take a joke, can you?" Clark sighed, burying his face in his hands.

Turning her attention back to John, Chloe smiled. "So, are you younger or older than Clark?" "Younger, by a year." Chloe nodded, and thought up her next question. "Which high school do you go to?" John froze; he wasn't expecting this kind of question. "Erm, I've been home-schooled." Chloe nodded again, and moved slightly closer to John. "You know, you're kind of cute." John blushed and felt his heart race again. Giggling, Chloe punched John's shoulder playfully. "T-Thank you, Miss Sullivan." Clark cringed. "Dear God..." John growled under his breath. Luckily, the awkward silence was ended, by Chloe's mobile ringing.

She removed the phone from her pocket and answered the call. "Hello? Hey, Pete. Yeah, listen, I can't make it, today. I have some serious business to attend to. Yes, I know. I'll make it up to you, tomorrow. Yes, yes, I love you too. Bye." John felt his heart sink. Chloe put the phone back in her pocket and looked at John, with a concerned look in her eyes. "Is everything alright?" John nodded. "Y-Yes, everything's fine. Thank you. Clark, I'm going for a walk, alone. I don't know when I'll be back; I need time to think. Goodbye, everyone." With those final words, John left the group outside the farmhouse. Once he was far enough out of sight, he snarled, and vanished into thin air.

 **A/N** : As promised, there's Chapter One. I thought I'd add a rather sizeable drop of drama and such into the gears. :3 Anywho... Feedback is always accepted, readers! (Though strictly optional!). Chapter Two shall be uploaded shortly. Keep On Rockin'!


	4. The Middle Of Nowhere

Chapter Two: The Middle of Nowhere

John re-appeared in the centre of a field, dazed and surprised. He barely managed to stand, he felt so drained. He staggered to a fence post, and leaned on it, for support. He looked all around him, growling. The sky was gloomy, it was around 21:30, and a heavy storm was coming. Before John could speak, the heavens opened. Wind buffeted the ground, rain bogged everything down, making it impossible to see and walk anywhere.

John tried to use his speed abilities, but after his re-materialization, he was so drained, he had no use of his powers. He was an ordinary human, but for how long, no-one knew. All John could do was slump to the ground, defeated. The planet he was sent to defend had betrayed him. John was an ordinary human.

A few miles away, in the Luthor Manor, a forty-three year-old man was drinking vintage brandy and gazing out of his stained-glass window, focusing on the fields that surrounded his home. Someone knocked on the door of his study. Taking one last sip of his brandy, he placed the empty glass on the Venetian desk and opened the door.

A man who looked to be in his early-thirties stood before him, dressed in an expensive black suit, white shirt, black tie and smart black shoes, was scribbling something down on his PDA, and handing it to the man in front of him.

"Sir, we noticed something, out in the fields, during the start of our nightly sweep. It was a bright flash of light, which only lasted for a few seconds, before everything went dark, again. We suspect it could be from a Flashbang grenade, but the military have no authority to use these grounds for equipment testing or war games of any kind." The shoulder-length haired forty-three year-old nodded, adjusted his shirt collar and spoke. "Have a jeep ready for me. I'll be going along with you to find out what caused this flash." The other man nodded, and hurried away to the garage, with his employer in tow.

Back in the field, John sighed. He hated the fact that he was stranded in the middle of a corn field, with no hope of rescue. He had never experienced anything like this before in his entire life. Fear. This was a new emotion to him. He once again made an attempt to stand, but failed. He fell to the boggy ground, and growled in defeat.

In the garage of the Luthor Manor, the team were making their final preps for the investigation of the flash of light, encountered in the field. Once the team were ready, everyone climbed into the jeep, and set off to the fields. The leader of the search, their employer, was studying the GPS signal on the PDA. It wouldn't take them long to reach the fields, but, judging by the state of the weather, it would take them longer. Suddenly, the PDA emitted a bleeping sound, informing them that they were near to the flash's location. "We are about ten minutes away from the location of the flash. Get us there in three. No arguments." The driver nodded, and increased his speed. He mopped his forehead with a handkerchief. He didn't want to be traversing through this kind of weather at over 77mph. He wasn't used to it. Still, he was being paid $1,500 an hour, so he didn't really have a choice but to do his job.

John raised his head, hearing something. It was the sound of an engine, slowly closing in on him. He squinted to see four bright fog-lights slowly becoming brighter and brighter. Fearing the worst, John attempted to hide in the mud. _'This is it, I'm going to be some kind of hideous biological warfare guinea pig!'_ As he heard the sound of the engine gradually getting louder and louder, John groaned, and buried himself further into the mud.

The jeep stopped, the team got out, switched on their flashlights and made their way to the gate. John fell silent, and kept perfectly still. As the team opened the gate and walked right over John's body, John sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and hissed. Someone had stood on his foot, without realizing. Following the orders from their employer, the team stopped, and encircled John. The forty-three year-old knelt down and wiped some of the mud away from John's face. "My name is Lionel Luthor. Can you hear me?"

John groaned. He was unable to speak due to his face being drenched in mud. Lionel shook his head. "Get him out of this mud and into the jeep. He's coming back to the Manor." One of the team members, the driver of the jeep, protested. "But, Sir, he could be a-" Lionel growled. "I said he is coming back to the Manor. Pray I do not have to repeat my instruction." The driver nodded nervously, and assisted his colleagues in lifting John from the mud, and bringing him to the jeep. Once the jeep was on its way back to the Manor, Lionel spoke to the driver. "Andrew, as soon as we return, you will be placed under suspension for three months, with immediate effect." Andrew nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. "Yes, Sir."

As soon as everyone was safely back in the Manor, Andrew left to collect his things and subsequently drove away. The remaining members of the team followed Lionel to his study, John in their arms. As per Lionel's instructions, they placed him on the sofa, which was covered with a tarpaulin, and left the room. Lionel focused his gaze upon John's face and raised an eyebrow. "Hm, your face looks familiar..." John groaned quietly and opened his eyes. "W-Where am I...?" "You are in the Luthor Manor. I must inquire, what _were_ you doing in the fields, in this weather?" John coughed up a little mud, before responding. "To be honest, I don't really know. All I remember seeing was this flash of light, and I ended up in the field." Lionel nodded. "A flash of light, you say, hm? Do you have any idea what may have caused this?" John rubbed his temples and shook his head. "Not at all. It's a mystery." Lionel nodded again, and reached for a pen and notebook. "Where do you live?" John swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I live at the Kent Farm. Why do you need to know this?" Lionel smiled. "I need to know, so I can contact your family, so they know you are safe, so they will not worry." John nodded weakly. He didn't trust Lionel, so far.

After a barrage of questions, John was able to stand up and walk. Just before he said his goodbyes and left the Manor, Lionel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, you won't be able to find your way home, in this weather. You can spend the night in one of our guest rooms." John turned around to face Lionel. Could the teenager really trust this man, this man who rescued him, but had a possible agenda?

John smiled, nodded and shook Lionel's hand. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. I would be honoured to spend the night in your exquisite dwelling." Lionel nodded and led John toward the guest rooms. "By the way, I never caught your name." John smiled. "My name is John Kent." Lionel nodded. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Kent. So, you mentioned earlier, that you live at the Kent Farm, am I right in assuming that Clark is your brother?" John nodded. "That is correct. May I ask how you know Clark?" "Your brother and my son, Alexander, are close friends." John smiled. "Ah, I see. Forgive me for being curious, but, how did you acquire this home? There is nothing quite like it on the planet." Lionel smiled. "That, Mr. Kent, is a story I will indulge you with at a later date. Perhaps tomorrow, if that is adequate?" They stopped outside John's temporary room. John smiled and shook Lionel's hand. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Luthor. Goodnight."

Lionel mirrored his guest's smile. "Goodnight, Mr. Kent. Please, call me Lionel." With those final words, John entered his room, closed and locked the door behind him. Collapsing on the bed, he slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping a good night's rest would allow his abilities to recover.

 **A/N** : So, Kryptonians have the ability to teleport! (Though not control it, as of yet.). I'm rather pleased with that twist, I won't lie. :3 Chapter Three will be uploaded as soon as I've had a well-deserved and much-needed kip! Keep On Rockin'!


	5. Lionel Luthor

Chapter Three: Lionel Luthor

John woke up at around 10:00 AM, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He stood up, stretched, and turned his head to find a smart black suit, folded on the corner of the bed. Smiling, he walked over to the en-suite bathroom and stepped into the shower.

After spending about an hour making himself looking presentable, he got dressed and left the bedroom, making his way to Lionel's study. He knocked on the door, and when he received permission to enter, he walked into the large room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Lionel looked up from his desk and smiled at his guest. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Kent." John smiled and nodded, walking over to the oak desk. "Good morning, Lionel. I'm sorry for getting out of bed so late." Lionel smirked, and got up from the desk. "It is not a problem, my friend. You were out in the field for a long time, you were exhausted." John nodded. "Lionel, I must ask, why did you loan me this suit? If this gets damaged in any way, I fear I can never repay you for it." Lionel shook his head. "Please, it is not on loan. The suit is yours, to keep. My gift, to you." "But you hardly know me." Lionel smiled and placed a hand on the young Kryptonian's shoulder. "I know a little, about you. Martha Kent is your adopted mother, correct?" John nodded, managing to hide the fear burning up inside him. "Yes, yes she is. May I ask why this is important?"

"I think it is best if we know more about each other. For starters, I have a proposition for you. I am certain that your family want to make sure you are safe, and that you return home. I can arrange that, but first, I need you to do something for me." John smiled weakly, he was nervous. "What will you have me do?" Lionel turned to his desk, opened the top drawer and took out a file.

Upon opening and reading the contents of the file, he nodded and turned his attention back to his guest. "Someone has been defacing the walls of my factories. My staff have had no luck keeping up with him. His speed is, as you might say, ' _Superhuman_ '." Lionel removed a CCTV photo from the file and handed it to John. "This photo is the best we could get, all of the others end up in, well, 'blurs'." John smirked. "Well, Lionel, I may not be superhuman, but I'm sure I can track this kid down." Lionel smiled.

"Oh, before you go, his last known location was at the Smallville High School. That was earlier this morning." John nodded. "That will be my first place to check. I assure you, Lionel, this criminal will not get away this time." Lionel smiled and watched the young Kryptonian leave.

When John left the study, someone was waiting for him in the corridor. "Mr. Kent, Mr. Luthor has arranged transport for you." John's eyes widened. He thought he had received more than enough with the three-thousand dollar suit. "Am I obliged to accept this offer?" The employee nodded. "Yes, Mr. Kent. If you would care to follow me, I will take you to the vehicle." John nodded and followed the employee. "Where am I being taken?" The employee shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but I do not have that information." John nodded. "That's okay. What sort of vehicle will I be transported in?" The employee shook his head, again, his voice monotonous. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kent, but I do not have that information." John nodded again, and entered the Garage. He was amazed at the size and capacity of the room, he could see at least fifty cars, all different shapes and sizes. He noticed doors to different garages, which were labelled 'Motorcycle Bay', 'SUV Bay' and 'Truck Bay'. There were other doors, but John couldn't make out the words.

The employee led him to a Midnight Purple Jaguar XJ220, which looked like it had come fresh from the factory. John's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't expecting this. "Is... Is this my transport?" The employee shook his head. "No, Mr. Kent. This is yours, to keep." John stammered. "Y-You... You're not serious! I can't accept _this_!" "Mr. Kent, if you do not accept, I will be most disheartened." John turned his head to look at Lionel, who was slowly moving through the doorway.

The young Kryptonian shook his head. "B-but… I don't even have a license. The law enforcement operatives will surely arrest me!" Lionel sighed and chuckled, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Mr. Kent, you will not be travelling alone. You will have the finest LuthorCorp escort taking you to the farm. However, if you do not like this vehicle, I could replace it for something else..." John shook his head again and smiled. "This fine piece of machinery will be adequate, thank you, Lionel." Lionel Luthor smiled and handed his new friend the keys to the Jaguar.

 **A/N** : I know in Smallville that Lex was Clark's best friend, and I thought I'd kind-of carry on the tradition with Lionel (plus, I think he's awesome.), as not only a friend, but as an advisor/mentor, so-to-speak. (Johnathan Kent has these roles primarily, but also as John's father.). Oh, about the Jag? It's my dream car. Any guesses on who the criminal with 'superhuman speed' is? ;3 Keep On Rockin'!


	6. A Mild Shock For Smallville

Chapter Four: A Mild Shock for Smallville

Martha Kent sat at the kitchen table, about to take a sip of her lunchtime coffee, when the front door flung open, causing the farm's tax reports to fly around the room, like fan-powered tokens in a geodesic glass dome. Clark entered the house and quietly closed the door behind him. Martha turned to look at her son, tutting and shaking her head. Clark noticed the large coffee stain on her sweater and the papers thrown around the living space. In less than a split-second, Clark gathered up all the financial documents and neatly piled them up on the table.

Martha smirked at the young Kryptonian before getting up from her chair. A worried look soon spread over her features. "Did you have any luck finding him, Clark?" Clark shook his head, resting his hand on the counter. "I've tried everywhere I could possibly think of. The problem is we know little to nothing about him, none of us have any idea where he could have gone to. I thought about asking Lex, but I was worried by the fact that he may discover our past."

Martha picked her phone up from the table, pressing a few buttons. Clark raised his eyebrow. "Mom, what are you doing? We've tried everyone we can possibly think of." The redhead shook her head, dialling a number and placing the phone to her ear. "We still have one last person, though he's risky. I'm calling Lionel Luthor."

A loud cheer could be heard echoing through the main street of Smallville. John Kent sat on top of his new motor, waving at everyone he passed. The teenager smirked and got back inside the vehicle, messing around with the controls, making 'engine noises', pretending to drive. Civilians noticed the trailer carrying the rare supercar with a teenager at the 'helm'. John chuckled and sounded the horn every now-and-then, acting like a careless child.

Lionel was in a helicopter, following the trailer, when his phone rang. Taking off his headset, he took the phone from his breast pocket and pressed the ANSWER button, moving the device to his ear. "Why, Martha, this is a lovely surprise. How can I help you?" As the call progressed, Lionel nodded and said 'Goodbye', locking the phone's screen. He put his headset back on his head and spoke to the pilot. "Put me through to the trailer." The pilot nodded, moving his arm up to flick a switch above him. "Black Panther, this is The Baron. Do you read me?"

John heard the radio and fumbled with the button, before understanding its use. "I hear you, Baron. How can I help?" John smirked, pleased with the codenames that he and Lionel devised for each other. "Black Panther, your mother called me, she and your family have grown increasingly worried about you. It's a good thing I'm taking you home." John felt a twinge in his gut. He was so busy having fun that he forgot all about his newly-discovered family. "Copy that, Baron. Thank you for informing me."

Martha put her cellular device on the table and waited for her husband to return from baling the hay. Once he returned, Martha informed both Johnathan and Clark of what Lionel had told her. Johnathan nodded as he took in the information. "The main thing is that he's okay. Did Lionel say how long it would be till John returns?" Martha nodded, clearing her throat before speaking. "Around ten minutes, I guess the first thing we should ask him is how he ended up with Lionel Luthor." Clark walked toward the stairs, turning to face his parents for a moment. "I'll set up the spare room. I won't make a mess, I promise." Martha nodded and poured herself some more coffee.

Once the trailer pulled into the farm, John noticed his family stood in front of the farmhouse, waiting for him. Climbing off the trailer, John watched the workmen carefully detach the Jaguar from its cables and hooks, slowly moving it onto the dusty surface beneath its wheels. John thanked everyone and watched them all leave before walking toward the Kent family.

Clark noticed his brother's nervous smile as he approached everyone. Martha ran towards him and threw her arms around the Kryptonian. "What happened, John? We were so worried, are you okay?" John snaked his arms around his mother's shoulders, hugging her. "I'm okay… Mom. Lionel took care of me. I ended up on his premises, in the middle of one of his many vast fields, to be exact." Johnathan looked at his son, a concerned look in his eyes.

"How in God's name did you end up there? One minute you were here, next you ended up in a multi-billionaire's field. Do you have any recollection, at all, son?" John thought for a moment before shaking his head. "It's just like you said, Dad. One minute, I was walking into the trees, I was consumed by this really dark emotion, and then I ended up in his field. I haven't fully studied Earth time, but I think it was around nine-thirty at night. I had this time-keeping device on my wrist before I left Krypton, but it must have gotten damaged during my landing." Clark chuckled to himself. "John, it's called a 'Watch'. I wasn't sent to Earth with anything like that. We could maybe inspect it later, possibly try and repair it?" John smiled at his brother and nodded.

"I'd like that. It could be a 'Brother's Project', or something. Woog, I stink. I haven't showered since this morning. Would it be okay if I went to the bathroom?" Johnathan was about to interject, when Martha placed a hand on her husband's chest, stopping him. Johnathan grunted while Martha smiled at her son. "That's perfectly fine with us, honey. Clark, show your brother his room and where the bathroom is." Martha glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh, my! I have to start dinner! I'll call you boys when it's done!"

Turning his gaze to every part of the Kent's farmhouse, the newest member sighed happily before following his brother upstairs. "So, Clark... How long have you known Ms. Sullivan?" John's older brother tapped his index finger on his chin, deep in thought. "Hm, I'd say about two years, give-or-take a month. Why are you calling her Ms. Sullivan, anyway? Her _name_ is Chloe." John smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "I can be polite if I want to. Heh, do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice, _Mr. Kent_?" Clark shook his head, releasing a heavy sigh. "I'll be honest with you, brother. Chloe and I had a thing once, as short-lived as it was. Hey, don't get upset. I'm not jealous at all. Besides, I'm in love with the one-and-only Lana." Drawing a more prominent smirk in his brother's direction, John narrowed his eyes at Clark, knowing full well who he was talking about. "Lana _Lang_ , right?" Clark gasped, at a loss for words. "How could you know who I was talking about?" Grinning, John flicked his head back, his hair immediately following the motion. "Oh, you don't know? Kryptonians can read thoughts of their own and other species. Wait… You haven't learned that ability? I learned at the age of four, while in the pod." Clark shook his head. "I guess we have a lot to learn about each other."

Pointing to a door at the far end of the landing, and an adjacent one, Clark looked at his brother. "The first door is your room, while the second is the bathroom. There's a bed already set up, Mom and Dad are going to town to pick up some things, tomorrow. When you're done, I want to show you something." Smiling at his last biological relative and clapping the back of his shoulder, John walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

 **A/N** : How do my readers feel about this piece, so far? What do you like/dislike/love/hate? Feedback is graciously accepted, feedback of any kind! The next chapter will be quite heartfelt. Can anyone (except me) guess what Clark wants to show his brother? Next chapter has all the info and more! Keep On Rockin'!


	7. Treehouses, Trinkets and Tribulations

Chapter Five: Treehouses, Trinkets and Tribulations

Mid-way through dressing himself, John could hear Martha's voice from downstairs. "Jonathan, we really should sort out our son's schooling. People might get suspicious, and you know as well as I do that we can't risk anything of _that_ nature happening to this family. Do you remember…" Martha was cut off mid-question by her husband. "Yes, Martha, I know EXACTLY who you mean. Our Clark almost died at the hands of that monster Trask, and so did we. The last thing I want is for that to happen to any of us again, not to mention the newest member of the Kent family." Sighing after taking a sip from his mug of Kansas coffee, the head of the Kent family ran his hand down the back of his slowly-thinning hair. "You know, Martha... What would we say to the school's Principal? How would we explain our sudden request for John to be a part of the school?" Martha smiled apologetically, knowing exactly how to deal with such a predicament. "As much as you don't like the man, he did bring our son home safe. I'll ask him for a favour. Just this once." Jonathan Kent grunted and nodded, immediately returning to his newspaper.

Stepping out of his new room and admiring the trinkets on the shelves around him, John Kent grinned and stretched, feeling right at home. Hearing a soft click from the opposite end of the hallway, John turned his head to the sound, meeting his brother's gaze. Clark let out a soft chuckle at his brother's attire. "You know something? You look just like an ordinary farmer, minus the hair, of course.

John responded with a false gasp and a genuine smirk. "Hey, this hair stays. It'd look good in a ponytail, if I'm ever out somewhere fancy. As long as I'm alive, so is this hair. Besides, it's not like anyone but us could ever remove a single strand. Kryptonian hair never needs to be washed, managed or anything that humans need to bother with. These locks keep themselves fresh. Saying that, I can't but help but become addicted to the scent of Watermelon and Cherry Blossom. I think that's what the bottle said…" Clark sighed, involunatarily running a hand through his own Kryptonian locks. "Mom'll be pleased, she has a fellow fan of her favourite shampoo." John gasped, this one not in mock-form. "This is Mom's hair product? Darn. As soon as I can, I'll reimburse her." Clark shook his head, laughing at his sibling's reaction. "Look, John, I know life on Earth still seems weird or different to you, but we're a family. I know we had a family back on Krypton, but, from what I can remember on our home planet, life on this planet seems a lot calmer. It's refreshing, even though the air is a little thin, I must admit. You'll love this place, I'm certain. We have some time before dinner. I wanted to show you my Fortress." Smiling warmly at his bloodline cohort, John followed his brother outside and downstairs, towards the backyard.

"So, Clark, I've noticed Dad's won a lot of different awards in his time. Has he ever told you about them?" Clark nodded with a proud grin. "Many, many times. Dad was Kansas State's Champion Farmer, twelve years running, before he was beaten by his best friend." John's eyes widened, shocked to hear such words. "He was physically beaten by his best friend? That man is certainly no friend of our father's!" With a frantic shake of his head, Clark had realised his wording choice was completely wrong. Raising his hand to silence his brother, he sighed. "No, no, not like that! He was defeated in fair competition, nothing violent about it, at all. Dad and Wayne have been best friends long before he met Mom. They knew each other since they were very young." John responded with an understand nod and apologetic smile. "I see what you mean. I didn't understand what you meant, before. I'm sorry." Clark clapped his brother's shoulder and continued walking until he stopped at a large Cottonwood Tree, sporting another proud grin as he raised his head to gaze at the comfortably-sized wooden structure built atop high branches. Smiling at his brother and hovering towards the structure, Clark stopped when he faced the building, with John not far behind him. "Welcome to my Fortress of Solitude. Well, it's ours, now."

Focusing in amazement at every last Earthly possession, John gasped. "Clark, how long have you been in possession of such wondrous items? It must have taken many Kryptonian days to procure everything!" Chuckling at his brother's question, Clark drew a proud grin before picking up a hand-crafted baseball bat with the letters C.K. etched into the leather-bound handle. "All of these items in this Fortress are from memorable times I've experienced during my life on Earth. Almost all of them were collected during days spent with Mom and Dad, but there's one thing that came with me when I landed here."

Nodding in his brother's direction, John then focused his gaze on a small, spherical object, which looked like a globe, made of a dual ceramic and glass compound. Turning his head to his brother, John shot Clark a worried look. "Clark… Is this the item you landed with?" Clark nodded, responding with a puzzled look. "Yeah, it looks to be missing a small fragment. There's a message in what I think is the Kryptonian language, but I can't make it out. Maybe you can figure it out. Have a look." Returning his brother's nod, John carefully picked up the globe, raising it above his head to read the Kryptonian inscription, reciting it carefully. "If you wish to become Him, your first task is to seek out the Gold."

Clark's eyes widened in surprise. "Seek out the Gold? Him? What does it mean? Are you reading it right?" John nodded again. "I can't read a single word of Kryptonian, but this just rolled off my tongue as if I've known the language all my life. Clark, we should take this to Mom and Dad. I know they're not Kryptonian, but they may be able to help, somehow. They're our parents, after all. Responding with a grunt and a nod, Clark returned to the ground with his brother following him as they saught out their parents.

 **A/N** : NOW things are getting juicy! Just thought I'd mention: The next chapter in a couple of days, Keep On Rockin'!


	8. Golden Chances

Chapter Six: Golden Chances from Platinum-Ringed Allies

All four of the Kents were sat the dining table, discussing the inscription on the globe while enjoying Martha's Steak & Ale Pie. Jonathan was the first to be concerned as pierced a portion of the meat with his fork. "John, Clark, if that IS what the globe says, what can we do? I mean, if this gets into the wrong hands…" The two brothers nodded in unison, knowing full well what their father meant. John was the first to speak. "Dad, I have an idea. I think Clark and I should recover my Pod. It could help shed light on this predicament." Mulling it over before responding, Johnathan sighed. "It's the best idea we have on the table, excuse the pun. Ugh... Clark, you and your brother need to get the Pod back. Where did you both store it?"

John piped up, smirking. "The Sahara Desert! I suggested a warmer climate mid-sprint, Clark thought up the desert!" Martha almost spilled water all over the Cottonwood table. "The Sahara Desert? How will you know where to find it?" "Well, let's just say I was born with 'super' vision. I can see through walls." Clark punched his brother's shoulder lightly, bearing his own smirk. "You're not the only one with that ability. I'm not so sure about the 'super' term, though. It sounds corny." Grinning at her son's debate, Martha chimed in. "Oh, I think people could get used to the term 'super'. I could make cute little costumes for you both! Oh, I need my sewing machine! It's such a shame it's at the repair shop." Laughing at his wife's reaction, Johnathan winked at his sons while getting up from the table to pick up the crockery and utensils.

Once he carefully placed the items in the sink, he turned back to the heirs to the Kent Farm, a serious look on his face. "Clark, it's Saturday, tomorrow. I need you to collect the Pod while Martha and I take John to town. We have to get him ready for school, among other things." Clark's eyes turned to his brother, an evil grin festooning his features. "Mom, Dad, I've just thought of the PERFECT person to show John around and help him out!" Martha and Johnathan noticed the look in their son's eye, grinning. Shaking his head in a dumbfounded manner, John took a moment to process Clark's comment before he glared at his older sibling. "Clark... If you're talking about Ms. Sullivan, my nerves will go into overdrive! Don't you know what I feel for her?" Clark nodded, grinning. "Yes, I know EXACTLY how you feel. I'm in love with Lana, just like you are with Chloe. The women of our dreams have no idea what we feel for them."

John blushed a little, smiling. "Well, Chloe said I was kind of cute, whatever cute means." Before anyone had a chance to stop her, Martha ran to the phone and hastily dialed a number, grinning at her family as the dial tone could be heard from the other end of the line. "Hello, Chloe? Yes, it's Martha Kent, John's mother. Oh, you were just thinking about him? Well, he was just thinking about you, too. What are the chances? Oh, I'm babbling on! Anyway, how would you like to show John around Smallville, the two of you can get acquainted. Oh, my, you can possibly get a coffee at The Talon! I'm certain John would LOVE that! Oh, thank you, he'll love to hear that! I'll tell him, right away! Take care, Chloe, bye!" John glanced at Martha for a second, before nervously fixing his eyes on a droplet of water sliding down the outer edge of his glass, unable to speak. "Mom.. What did she say?" Grinning widely, Martha carefully placed her hand on John's shoulder, speaking calmly and softly. "John, I've just thought of something. How about you wear that suit Lionel Luthor gave you? I'm assuming you'd want to look your best for your first _date_!" Grinning madly, John cheered loudly before shutting his eyes tightly and disappearing on the spot. Shocked and dumbfounded, the Kents tried calling his name.

Smirking proudly with his arms folded across his chest, John floated back down to the ground from the ceiling. "Hey, did you guys miss me?" Clark almost spat out a mouthful of water all over the table. "Where... Where did you..." John threw his hair back. "Oh, where did I go? Simple. I've figured out my new ability. The first time it happened, when I appeared in the field, I was consumed by an extremely negative emotion. This time, I was consumed by absolute joy, and I was able to control my teleportation. All I need to do is try to balance my emotions, and I'll have a permanent ability. Once I have complete control over it, I'll teach you how to use it if you want, Clark?" Clark nodded before getting up from the table, cleaning his mouth with his napkin as he rose. "Mom, Dad, that pie was delicious. I'll go and finish repairing the tractor. See you guys later." With those words, Clark left the room, while John made his way over to the sink to tackle the washing-up. "Mom, it's fine, honestly, I'll do this. You guys relax, you've both had a very long day." A little surprised by their son's words, Johnathan and Martha Kent smiled, thanked their son and went into the Living Room.

A short time after John had finished the chores, the telephone rang. He could hear Martha's voice from the adjoining room. "John, could you get that, honey? It's probably just a crank call." Curious at the strange device, John lifted the receiver and placed it next to his ear before clearing his throat. "Hello, you have reached the Kent Farm. I'm sorry, but Mr. and Mrs. Kent are currently unavailable. If you'd like to leave a message and contact details, they will get back to you as soon as they can. Hello? Are you there?" All John could hear was silence for a few seconds before someone could be heard bursting into laughter at the other end of the line, immediately raising his spirits when he recognised the laughter.

"Oh, you are too easy to wind up! It's Chloe, the girl who saved your life in the storm!" John grinned and stammered, nerves immediately taking over. "H-Hello, Miss Sullivan... H-H-How are y-y-y-you, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-this evening?" John's heart melted when Chloe's soft giggling could be heard. "You are too polite, _Mr. Kent_! I am doing rather well, thank you for asking. I can imagine how you are doing, especially when you heard the news of tomorrow's plan!" Trembling violently, John's foot hammered against the floorboards, causing the house to shake a little. "John? Are you there?" Finally managing to overcome his nerves, John inhaled deeply before responding. "My apologies, Miss Sullivan. There seemed to be a minor tectonic disturbance, here. It has ceased, no cause for alarm." The young blonde paused impressively. "Well, as long as you're all safe and well, I'm happy. Anyway, I'll be at the farm around seven in the morning. I like an early start. I would drive us into town, but my car's in the shop, unfortunately." Biting his bottom lip, John groaned internally, wishing he had a Driver's License. "Miss Sullivan, I would consider driving us to town myself, but I sadly do not possess a license. As much as I hate the idea, all I could suggest is walking." Hearing her soft laughter once more, John felt all the weight vanish from his shoulders. "John, all we have to do is get a bus! Haven't you ever heard of them? It's like you're from another planet, or something!" John's heart melted, even when Chloe was criticizing his dumbness. He had it bad.

 **A/N** : Does anyone think that I brought the two main characters too close, too early? How are you all liking it, so far? Don't hesitate to leave feedback and such! Keep On Rockin'!


	9. Cars, Coffee and Cautions

**_A/N_** : This hasn't been updated in FOREVER! Anyway, I'm rather pleased to have another addition to this one, the dialogue between characters has been more clarified (I hope so, at the very least. It feels more clear to me.), and, well, yeah, I love this chapter! Took me an hour to finish, definitely one of my longer chapters in any of my work. R&R, enjoy! - AtrophysFinest.

You're Not The Only One

Chapter Eight: Cars, Coffee and Cautions

Slouching his shoulders in front of the mirror, John sighed loudly, louder than he expected, as a neat stack of printer paper was blown all around the room. Remembering to sigh inwardly, John picked up the sheets and re-stacked them, returning to his position in front of the mirror. Turning as he heard footsteps approaching his door, he smirked, knowing who it was. "No need to tread so carefully, Clark. I know it's you. I can tell by the way your feet hit the fourth step a little heavier than the others. I need your help, anyway."

Chuckling and shaking his head, Clark entered his brother's room and closed the door behind him before crossing his arms, boring a smirk. "Are you _seriously_ considering wearing that suit for _coffee_ , at The _Talon_? It's not The Savoy, you know. Oh, wait... Never mind. Anyway, Chloe isn't interested in guys that, shall we say... Try too hard to gain her affections. Have you also forgotten that even though Mom said that it's a date, Chloe is _still_ with Pete?"

Looking at his older brother with a glum look, John replaced the crestfallen morbidity with a smirk, knowing full well what to wear. "Clark, do you have a spare shirt and pants? Plaid shirt, I mean. The jeans I can sort out myself." Nodding at his brother's suggestion, Clark turned and walked to his own room, hunting for a shirt that would fit his leaner, younger sibling.

Closing his eyes for a moment, John reminisced the first time he met Chloe. Well, technically, she saved his life. And even though he was on the brink of no return, he couldn't have been happier. His smirk dropped when he opened his eyes, and put his hands behind his head, mild shock etched all over his face. Turning to the door, not knowing what to do, he shouted. "Clark, get in here! I don't know what's happening!"

Rushing back into his brother's room, Clark stood a few feet away from the frightened Kryptonian, his shock mirroring his brother's. "John... What... How... Your hair... It's... It's grown!" Letting his gaze meet the floor, John smirked, letting his hair flick behind his head as he looked up toward the ceiling. "I don't know _how_ this happened, but I sure as Hell like it! Do you have something I can tie it back with?" Nodding, Clark dug into his shirt pocket and handed his brother a pair of rubber bands.

Tying the hair in place, John silently thanked his brother and took the clothes from him, ushering him outside while he dressed and presented himself. Clark made his way downstairs to a silent kitchen, his parents (well, Martha dragging her husband) had gone to an art gallery in Metropolis, and wouldn't be back for a while. Hearing the phone ring, Clark answered it, much more casually than his brother.

"Kent Farm, Clark Kent speaking. Chloe, hey. Yep, yep, he's getting ready. Hang on... Slow down. Wait... What? Are you serious? Stay right there. I'll go and get him and we'll come and meet you. I'll bring the winch. See you in about ten minutes." Placing the receiver back onto it's cradle, Clark shouted up to his brother. "John, we have to go, Chloe's broken down! No, no, it's not her, it's her car! Her vehicle! Her... Oh, this will be tough... Just hurry up and meet me outside!" Rubbing his temples, Clark sighed as he heard his brother run down the stairs, a mild migraine forming.

"Clark? You alright? Sorry about that, I was just finishing up my hair. I think I'll need to have it tied back, if we're working with an engine. What? Why the surprise? Come on, the Lady is waiting!" Grabbing his jacket and keys, Clark left the farmhouse and locked it, following his brother towards the red Toyota Hilux. Gesturing toward a leather belt and a steel winch, Clark unlocked the truck. "John, grab the belt and winch. We'll attach it when we get there. No, we _can't_ use our powers to recover the car, as much as you want to. Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just... Try and keep your powers under control, _especially_ that teleportation-emotional thing."

Nodding silently, John grabbed both items and climbed onto the back of the truck, quite content with holding onto the steel bar just behind the rear window as Clark drove out of the farm. Untying his hair, John smirked and shook his head numerous times, allowing the wind to buffet against his locks, feeling completely at peace, until he was rudely interrupted by Clark stopping the truck. Knocking on the rear window, Clark opened the driver's window and stuck his head out to face his brother, the answer to his confused sibling already on his tongue. "We're in traffic. I know, it seems odd in the middle of nowhere, but I think Chloe may have caused this. Unintentionally, mind you. We'll be here a while, jump down and attach the winch. It'll just click into place."

Nodding, John performed the task his brother set him with success (after a few failed attempts. But, hey, he's new on this planet.) before returning to his original position, becoming increasingly worried about Chloe. Before he could mull things over and try to calm himself down, the traffic had cleared up, and Clark stopped the truck when he reached his friend in her predicament. Smirking as he got out of the truck, he shook his head at the young woman with her hands on her hips and a glare directed at the Kryptonian.

"Don't you _dare_ give me that look, Clark! How was I to know that this would happen? I only had the car serviced yesterday! Anyway, where's that dashing brother of yours? Don't tell me that he's chickened out!" The ground seemed to shake for a moment, but Chloe shrugged it off, then drew a wide, angelic grin as she saw Clark's younger brother fidgeting with a leather tool belt, her eyes immediately widening as she noticed his hair. 'It's so thick! How did it get so long...? I'll never understand farm boys, though I won't miss the chance to understand _this_ one!'

Managing to control his stammer (barely.), John walked up to Chloe, his heart fluttering and his eyes glimmering, it took all the remaining self-control he had to stop himself from teleporting away right in front of the young woman's eyes. Smirking, Chloe noticed John's self-crisis. "Well, well, well, _Mr. Kent_! It's been a while, hasn't it? I must say, you certainly suit the tool belt and farm clothes! How did your hair get so long so fast? Are you wearing extensions? Come here, I won't bite!"

Shivering inwardly at the thought, John's lips parted, releasing a gasp he didn't know he was holding. "I'll walk over to you, then, _Mr. Kent_! God, it _is_ real, but how?" Biting his bottom lip as Chloe ran her fingers through John's jet black hair of a thousand laces, the young Kryptonian struggled to maintain his speech. "Well... Um... It's... T... The new shampoo I'm using... Watermelon and Cherry Blossom!" His voice raised in pitch as Chloe absent-mindedly tugged on his hair briefly, neither of them realised this.

Glancing up at him, Chloe stared into the farm boy's eyes, both people lost in a world known only to them. Their reverie was soon broken, as Clark shouted to his brother. "In case you two have forgotten, we have a car to tow out of this ditch! John, hand me the tools, you attach the winch! Chloe, he has no idea what he's doing, tell him where to hook it on!"

Turning to Clark and poking her tongue out at him cheekily, Chloe reluctantly broke away from John, and assisted him with the winch. "Grab the hook, yep, that, walk over here with it and attach it to the front bumper. Clark can do the rest of the work. We're still going for that coffee, right?" Nodding at Chloe with a smirk, John attached the hook and signalled to his brother, telling him to take over.

With the car now back in a somewhat-operable condition (thankfully road legal), John handed his brother the tool belt, said his goodbyes and walked towards Chloe, not before receiving a warning from his elder sibling. 'Remember, she's with Pete. Don't take things too far.'

Noticing John's furrowed brow, Chloe jabbed his ribs with her finger, bringing him back to reality. "What's up, John? Did Clark tell you to treat me like a Princess?" Blushing a little, John smirked, though he secretly regarded her as royalty. "Just a bit of helpful advice. This is my first 'date', you see. That is, if it _is_ a date."

Eyes seemed to glow like fireflies, Chloe linked her arm with John's, bearing a mirrored smirk. "Why wouldn't it be, _Mr. Kent_? I _am_ single, now. Did Clark mention that Pete and I are no longer seeing each other?" Shaking his head (with full, beet-red cheeks), John fell silent. Clark seemed to miss that part.

Growling and opening the car door, Chloe got in and waited for John to sit himself down, heading towards The Talon. 'I can't believe Clark didn't mention about Pete and I breaking up! He's probably just trying to protect his brother. It's cute, really. I shouldn't be mad. Still, I need caffeine, and I'm pretty sure that my passenger does, too. There's something odd about him, but I can't seem to keep away. It's odd in the best of forms, he's incredible, even though I barely know him! I don't know if he's this polite to all the girls, or it's just me, but... Should I tell him...?'

Without realising, John and Chloe's thoughts were completely mirrored, but that train was broken with the loud screech of tyres as they stopped outside Smallville's favourite coffee haunt, The Talon. Looking around for a few moments before stepping out of the car, John noticed his friend's tension and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chloe? Is everything alright? Is it me?" Turning to smile at the Kryptonian, Chloe shook her head and placed her hand atop his own, the contact sending sparks down the spine of the other-worldly being.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was looking for a certain vehicle in the area, I couldn't see it. Everything's fine, stop worrying! You're adorable when you get all caring and concerned!" Smirking at the compliment, John squeezed Chloe's shoulder lightly before stepping out of the car, closing his door and walking around to open Chloe's door, opening his palm to her. The blonde happily accepted the gesture, and locked the car behind her, as they both made their way inside The Talon, hand-in-hand.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was watching them from the other side of the street with a pair of binoculars, malice ablaze in their eyes. Picking up a camera from the shelving unit next to the window, the character smirked. "See how you like _this_!"

Inside The Talon, John made his way to one of the tables with Chloe, feeling completely at peace. Pulling out her chair and waiting until she was comfortable, John sat opposite her, unable to look anywhere but the young woman who had ensnared him, despite his nerves.

Drumming his fingers against the cottonwood table, Chloe smiled at the Kryptonian and placed her hands on top of his own, locking her eyes with his. She took in every single visible feature of him, nay, she _drank_ it in, completely mesmerised. He, in turn, did the same towards her. They both knew how they felt about the person opposite, but neither of them had the confidence to vocalise what their hearts were screaming.

Leaning in close towards a rather anxious Kryptonian, Chloe brushed her lips against John's, when everything turned upside-down in an instant. The doors to The Talon burst open, Chloe and John were frozen in shock as they made eye contact with a furious-looking teenager.

"So, now I have all the proof I need! I should have known you would do this, you can't keep away from that farm! If it's not Clark, it's his brother!"

Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat.

'Urk. Pete.'

End Of Chapter Eight

 ** _A/N_** : Aren't I just the worst for cliffhangers? *smirks evilly* Did anyone spot the Paul McCartney reference in this chapter? Bonus points if you did! (If not, that's fine, too.). Let me know via the reviews, if you so desire? I'm so pleased to be updating everything, I'm back into the flow of things! Chapter Nine will be worked on soon, I need to work on The Smirking SOLDIER (chapter eleven is already underway!), as well as The Turk Princess. Anyway, I'm shutting up, now! See you in the next chapter! You already know this by now, but, all the same... Keep On Rockin'! - AtrophysFinest.


	10. Green Kryptonite Isn't Always Bad

You're Not The Only One

Chapter Nine: Green Kryptonite Isn't Always Bad...

Pete Ross glared at the would-be couple with abhorrent eyes. John didn't know what was going on, all he did was keep hold of Chloe's hands, willing to protect her in any way possible. Chloe's eyes screamed fear, clearly things between Pete and herself had taken a vicious, downward spiral. Tapping John's hand lightly, he lifted his and watched her intently as she got up and slowly walked toward the infuriated teenager. "Pete, listen, we-"

Turning his head to meet her mournful gaze, Pete released a nasty snarl. "You... Why... How could you do this? I thought we were right for each other! I did EVERYTHING I could to make you happy, you were never short of money, you were always well looked after, I treated you like a Queen!" John bit his bottom lip hard, wincing as he tasted copper. He was struggling to contain his emotions.

"Pete, you know that things haven't been working for a long time, now. Remember when-" Taking a step towards her (so close that their noses almost touched,), Pete grabbed Chloe's wrist, yanking her arm upwards. John's eye twitched, the urge to destroy his opponent rising with each and every breath. "One time, I hurt you just ONE TIME. It was an accident! How was I to know how much I had to drink? Your arm's all better, now! Don't look at me like that! Hey, I bought you something!" Reaching into his jacket pocket, Pete handed a small, red velvet box to Chloe, staring at her as she opened it, revealing a metal bracelet, green jewels adorning it.

John was about to stand up and deal with Pete, when severe nausea hit him. His skin turned a nasty shade of olive-green, he was covered in a cold sweat, his body failed him as he collapsed onto the floor, the effects of the Green Kryptonite rendering him useless.

Chloe screamed loudly, trying to break free from Pete's grasp with all her might, but he was too strong for her. "Oh, no, Chloe. I don't think so. You're not running back to that farm boy. You're coming with me." Desperation filling the blonde's mind, she grimaced as she lowered her gaze to Pete's hand (the one holding her arm,), lightly kissed it before sinking her teeth in, smirking as a howl of pain and the removal of the overpowering grasp erupted from the teenager. Glaring at his pained and unfocused state, she placed her hands on his shoulders and quickly brought her knee up to meet the area between his thighs, making him collapse to the floor, winding him.

"I do NOT belong to you. Stay away from me, take your stupid jewellery back, I'm happy with John!" All Pete could do was watch Chloe as she threw the bracelet at him, glared at him one last time before running over to John, fear evident in her eyes. "John! What is it? Tell me!"

Using every bit of energy he had left to speak, John couldn't even open his eyes. "T... The... I... Need to... G-g-g-get out... F-farm..." Chloe knelt down and wrapped her arms around John's back, slowly pulling him onto his feet, turning her gaze to a shocked staff member who gestured toward the fire exit at the back of the building. Nodding her thanks, Chloe helped a staggering Kryptonian away from The Talon and away from Pete.

When they were a safe enough distance away, John realised that he had to feign the effects of the Kryptonite, even after he was recovering, or else it would all be over. Chloe felt absolutely awful about the whole affair, though she knew that neither her or the Kryptonian were to blame for any of it. 'I told him, I told him we were over, I couldn't deal with him any longer! He needs mothering, day and night, he's a lost child in a man's body, I can't look after him! I need stability, comfort, someone I can be truly happy and myself with! Even though he's a little strange, (though I find that wholly endearing!), John is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's magical when he tenses up and starts getting all nervous, God, I can't help it! With Pete, well... I don't even want to think about it. Nope. I'm done being a would-be mother to him. I'm going to tell John how I feel, though I'll have to talk it through with... Oh, God! Clark! He's gonna flip when he finds about all of this! John's parents, too! I have to try and fix him up the best I can! My mom's out, she shouldn't be back till tomorrow night... I'll look after him. Oh! He's waking up!'

A loud groan from the Kryptonian brought the young blonde back to reality. Spotting a disused milk crate (the standard, six-bottle plastic crates, used on milk floats and such.), she slowly helped John to sit down, kneeling next to him when she was sure he was comfortable.

Gently stroking his cheek, guilt and sadness filled the eyes of the aspiring reporter, John couldn't see straight, the effects of the Kryptonite still hindered his senses. "Oh, John, I'm so sorry about all of this... I told Pete to stay away from me, I didn't think he'd be capable of this... I don't expect you to forgive me, but I truly am sorry for everything. If you want to just be friends, I'll grow to understand that..." Her eyes glimmered when she heard him chuckle faintly, mock-anger flaring in her eyes. "What is so funny, _Mr. Kent_? I spill my soul out to you and all you can do is laugh? Oh, what do I care? I'm so glad you're feeling better! You _are_ feeling better, right? Oh, please tell me you are! What the Hell is so funny!?" Prodding his shoulder as his laugh grew, Chloe wasn't expecting the response that the man of her dreams delivered to her.

"Chloe? Shut up and kiss me, you... You... Princess..." Unable to comprehend what she just heard, all Chloe could do was happily wrap her arms around the Kryptonian's neck and eagerly press her lips against his, the contact sending shivers and sparks down their spines, neither of them were willing to move any time soon. Time around them had stopped, this was their moment, no-one else belonged but them.

Reluctantly pulling away (earthlings _and_ Kryptonians need to breathe, after all!) for oxygen, Chloe gazed into the eyes of the smirking alien. "Where did the confidence come from, Mr. Kent?" Cupping her cheek with one hand (the other around her waist.), John grinned. "I owe you _two_ rescues, now. I'm so glad we're away from there, now. Are you alright? I'm sorry for everything that's happened, I feel like it's my fault."

Returning his grin with one of her own, Chloe shook her head and buried her face in John's neck, inhaling his musk. "Don't blame yourself, Pete wasn't the guy I thought he was. He isn't right for me, he needs help." Looking down and kissing her hair, John smirked evilly. "So, Miss Sullivan, who _is_ right for you?" Looking up to meet his gaze, Chloe mirrored the farm boy's smirk. "Shut up and kiss me."

End of Chapter Nine

 _ **A/N**_ : Well, there ya go! (Don't fret, I'm nowhere near finished with this fic, yet!). They're an item! What do you all think of this chapter? Have I brought the two characters together too early? Was the timing right? I apologise if this chapter has upset anyone, (the sections with Pete. I hated writing it, but I felt it explained why Chloe had left him.), I won't go into any of the reasons why (lest I risk triggering anything.), but I will happily offer any support and suchlike. I'm a caring guy. Anyway, Chapter Ten will be much more pleasant, I assure you! As always, Keep On Rockin'! - AtrophysFinest.


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

You're Not The Only One

Chapter Ten: The Calm Before The Storm

Chloe remained nestled in John's arms (still perched on the milk crate, no-one knows how long.), blissfully ignoring the world around her, a huge grin was visible, but only to John's neck. The Kryptonian closed his eyes, slowly recovering and revelling in the fellow teenager's warmth, thinking about how he was going to tell his parents and Clark about Chloe. 'Oh, Mom and Dad will be happy enough, but... Clark... He won't like it. No. I refuse to end my new-found happiness because of my brother. I know that he cares about me, I care about him too, and I know that he's trying to protect me, but... Chloe, I...' John didn't realise that he finished the last sentence out loud, until Chloe looked up and gazed deep into his eyes, the same angelic grin ever present.

"Say that again." John smirked innocently at Chloe. "Say what again?" Punching his shoulder, Chloe growled and kissed his neck, refusing to stop till the Kryptonian said what Chloe knew she had heard. "C-Chloe... Aah... I... I... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Smirking triumphantly against John's neck, Chloe was blissfully unaware of John's eyes, the colour had flickered from their usual colour to a bright purple, his emotions becoming harder and harder to control.

Shutting his eyes tightly for a moment, he inhaled deeply and exhaled, calming himself down before opening his eyes again, jumping a little when he met Chloe's eyes. "Are you all right, _Mr. Kent_?" Nodding weakly, John moved one of his hands behind Chloe's head, retaining his smirk. "I'm absolutely wonderful, _Miss Sullivan_. This all feels like a dream, but if it is, I NEVER want to wake up!"

Grinning again at her partner, Chloe was about to say something when her mobile rang, easily dispelling any chance of speech. Growling and opening the phone, she pressed the 'CONNECT' button and raised the device to her ear. "Clark? Wait, slow down... What is it? Your brother? He's here with me. Why? Oh, I get it. He told you about that part... BUT NOT THE FACT THAT HE ASSAULTED ME AND TRIED TO KIDNAP ME! OH, NO, I BET HE DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT, WHATSOEVER! I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, CLARK!" Snarling, Chloe snapped the phone shut and threw it towards the ground, but John caught it, even though he was looking directly into Chloe's eyes. "I think you dropped something."

Smiling apologetically at John, Chloe took the phone from him and put it into her bag, immediately clinging to his chest. "I'm sorry about that, John. Pete turned up at the farm, probably straight after the incident here, from the way Clark was talking. Don't you worry, no-one can stop us being together." Returning the smile, John ran his hand through Chloe's hair, his gaze never leaving hers. "You don't have to apologise for a thing, this was to be expected. I think the best way to deal with what awaits us will be to tackle them head-on. You, me, Clark, Mom, Dad and unfortunately Pete, all at the farmhouse. It's either that or we face more issues later on in life. I'll hold your hand through it all. What do you say?"

Clinging to his chest once again, Chloe groaned happily, completely unwilling to move as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Mmm, five more minutes..." Smirking proudly, John snaked his arms around Chloe's waist, squeezing her lightly. "Five more minutes it is, Princess..."

-x-

Pete Ross was finally calming down after causing one Hell of a fuss at the farmhouse. Clark's parents had gone upstairs to lie down, the angst from the teenager drove them both to migraines. Sat opposite Pete at the cottonwood dining table, Clark watched his best friend intently. "Look, Pete, you have to realise that I'm on your side, here. I don't want my brother and Chloe together, either. We both know why." Slamming his fist on the table, Pete suddenly burst into tears. "I... I love her, man! She's the reason I get out of bed in a morning! She looks after me, I repay her with money and thanks, she's everything I need, she's been my rock, especially since Mom died... It's like Mom never left at all..."

Nodding and closing his eyes, Clark now realised what Chloe had meant about Pete. He was taken from his thoughts when he noticed a hand waving in front of him. "Yo, Clark! Earth to Clark! Oh, wait... Bad pun." Chuckling nervously at the teenager opposite, Clark smiled and gestured for his friend to continue, when the phone rang. "One minute, Pete. Kent Farm, Clark Kent speaking. Oh, hey. Yep, still here. They've gone for a lie down, migraines. They'll be fine. Are you sure that's the best idea, especially now? Wait... What? _He_ said all of that? I agree, it's best to deal with this now. How long will you be? I didn't catch that last part... Are you doing what I think you're...? Ugh! For God's sake, put my brother on!" Taking the phone into the other room (especially glad it was a wireless phone.), Clark growled quietly with a face of disgust, when he heard his brother tutting on the other end of the line. He knew his sibling was smirking and he hated it right now. "Clark Kent, can't you accept your brother's happiness?"

"Look, John, we, Pete and I, think that you and Chloe aren't right for each other. Let me finish. What if she discovers your secret, triggers one of your 'funny spells'?" ('Funny spells' being safe words in case the phone was using its loudspeaker.). "Clark, it's a risk I'm willing to take. I love her. I'll shout it from the top of the highest peak on this planetoid if I have to. I love Chloe Ann Sullivan, and there will be no-one nor nothing to stand in the way of that." Sighing in defeat, he knew there would be nothing he could do to change how his brother felt. "When can you both make it to the farm?" "Hmm, we'll set off in the next ten minutes." Nodding as if his brother could see the response, Clark committed the information to memory. "We'll see you both within the hour. I'll go and wake up Mom and Dad, and let Pete know what's happening. John, before you go..." "Yeah, Clark?" Forcing a smile (which was actually full of fear and concern.), Clark spoke calmly to his brother, just managing to suppress the shake in his voice.

"Be careful. I mean it." Somehow knowing that his brother was smirking (it's like he can detect these things.), Clark felt happier when he listened to his brother's response. "I will, my brother."

End Of Chapter Ten

 _ **A/N**_ : Well, after a slight delay (chaos has struck once again.), here is a somewhat of a prelude to the chaos that will unfold next chapter. Chloe _really_ knows how to make the Kryptonian submit! (I personally thought that the whole 'Confessing love' thing was amusing and beautiful.). What do you all think? I'm so happy that this fic is starting to generate some traffic! (I'm pleased I updated it after so long!). Anyway, enjoy this chapter, the next will be underway as soon as possible! Keep On Rockin'! - AtrophysFinest.


End file.
